Dualidades
by Kamiragem
Summary: Seis anos depois da primeira ida das Guerreiras Mágicas a Zefir, tudo anda em paz com as meninas. Mas Lucy começa a enfrentar um inimigo invisível do seu passado. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**Dualidades**

Baseado em: Magic Knight Rayearth

Gênero: Romance/ Drama

Protagonistas: Lucy/Hikaru Shidou e Lantis

Resumo: Seis anos depois da primeira ida das Guerreiras Mágicas a Zefir, tudo anda em paz com as meninas. Mas Lucy começa a enfrentar um inimigo invisível do se passado e vai precisar de muito apoio de todos os seus amigos para superar mais essa.

Considerações: Essa história foi baseada no mangá, podendo não aparecer alguns personagens. MKR não me pertence, nem mesmo essas pessoas inventadas pela Clamp que estão nessa história. Mas eu os peguei emprestado e juro que cuido bem deles, até porque ainda tem muita fic de Rayearth que eu quero escrever. Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso. Por favor, não me processem...

Spoilers: Pós-Segunda Fase, contem muitas partes da história.

Observação: O ponto de vista da história muda a cada capítulo, essa história vem depois da fic "Corrida pela Coroa", mas não é uma continuação.

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Prólogo &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Acho que a minha cabeça decretou auto-destruição, só pode ser está pulsando como uma contagem regressiva e parece querer explodir.

Em 19 anos de idade eu nunca me senti assim, tão tensa. Na verdade, eu me senti sim, mas as ocasiões eram extremas.

Estou no quarto semestre de veterinária. A realização de um sonho de infância, desde que ganhei Hikari. Sinto muita falta dele. Fiquei uma semana triste e desanimada quando ele se foi há um ano atrás.

Marine e Anne também estão fazendo faculdade. Mas eu praticamente não as vejo na Terra, é mais comum que nos encontremos em Zefir.

Ah, Zefir não, nunca vou me acostumar com o nome novo que o mundo mágico ganhou: Gaia, como o espírito da minha Terra.

Vou a Gaia sempre que posso, e ultimamente isso não é muito. Dependo de apenas duas coisas para visitar a terra mágica: vontade e tempo. Vontade eu tenho o tempo todo, mas tempo... essa é outra história.

É a questão mais delicada que tenho enfrentado. A estranha relação de tempo entre os dois mundos me deixa bastante confusa, e me faz mal.

Quando me distancio mais de três dias da Terra, fico como estou agora. Com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Mesmo sabendo disso sei que há muito mais por trás dessa indisposição. Não tem sido muito fácil com Lantis.

Estou me desgastando muito com isso. Desde que comecei a me sentir mal, há uns três meses, parei de visitar tanto Gaia. Ele me perguntou o por quê, e eu disse o que estava havendo. Caiu uma tempestade sobre mim então. Primeiramente ele ficou frustrado com o fato de nossos encontros me afetarem dessa maneira, depois quis uma coisa que eu ainda não posse lhe dar.

Ele quer se casar comigo. Quer que eu fique em Gaia para sempre. Mina felicidade e minha tristeza se misturam de uma maneira que eu mesma não pude entender. Eu queria estar sempre ao lado dele mas não posso abandonar minha família, meus amigos, meu sonho.

Eu nem tentei explicar isso a ele. Não tenho idéia se ele me entende, nem mesmo sei o que vou fazer. O que sei é que tenho uma prova importante amanhã e eu não estudei nada ainda e nem sei se conseguirei se esses pensamentos e a dor não forem embora.


	2. Dor de Cabeça

Para resumo e retratações, vide prólogo...

Por favor, comentem! Kissus!

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 1 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dor de cabeça**

Mais de cinco anos se passaram desde que Lucy, Marine e Anne enfrentaram as maiores aventuras de suas vida sem Zefir. Por fim, as barreiras foram derrubadas e a terra mágica, agora Gaia, prospera com paz e harmonia com os mundos vizinhos. Sempre trocando conhecimentos com Autozan, Faren e Tizeta.

Um conselho liderado por Clef e Fério administra o lugar. Lantis e Rafaga cuidam da segurança e do treinamento de recrutas sedentos por conhecimentos de guerra. Sendo a atividade meramente simbólica.

Ascot, Priscila e Caldina executam suas tarefas rotineiras, que incluem dar aulas, sendo professores bastante procurados. Pena que Caldina logo tenha que se afastar temporariamente de seu serviço. Há uma linda barriguinha a mostra em suas roupas usadas. Conseqüência do casamento com o chefe da guarda.

Visão de Águia já conseguiu grande parte da recuperação esperada. Podendo se manter consciente por 6 horas por dia, está ensinando um pouco de tecnologia aos habitantes do castelo.

Lantis é o mesmo. Um olhar congelante para seus alunos e que derrete o coração de sua guerreira do fogo. Mas ultimamente há algo errado. Lucy tem mantido distância, começou a vir com menos freqüência, ficar menos tempo.

Quando isso começou ele teve muito medo da garota ter deixado de gostar dele. Ou começado a gostar de alguém na Terra, onde seria muito mais fácil para ela.

Mas foi olhar para ela e sua teoria vir a baixo. Ela continuava a amá-lo, ele podia sentir. Então criou coragem e perguntou. Na esperança dela dizer que só estava tendo um semestre difícil na Academia ou coisa assim.

A resposta foi bem pior. Ela lhe disse que se sentia mal quando ficava muito tempo em Gaia. Que sentia dor. Ficou preocupado e se sentiu impotente diante de tal situação. Pensou em dizer que ela não deveria mais vir. Não teve coragem. Morreria sem ela. E morreria por ela.

Então tve a idéia que julgou ser a solução ideal. Depois se arrependeu de suas palavras. Em resposta ganhou um rosto feliz, uma lagrima muda a descer na face da menina, que já não podia ser chamada de menina...

"Não posso..." pronunciou num tom tão baixo que ele teve que pedir que ela repetisse. O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma chuva fina no jardim, estragando o PicNic de Anne e Fério e silêncio... Mortal e ensurdecedor.

"Tenho que ir." Lucy disse e desapareceu.


	3. Dor no Coração

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 2 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dor no coração**

Ela simplesmente foi embora. Deixou me sozinho com me pedido de casamento, em um dos piores temporais que já presenciei neste lugar desde a queda do sistema do Pilar.

Fiquei imóvel por um longo momento, no meio do salão, até a entrada de Fério e Anne preocupados (e um tanto quanto encharcados). Era fácil deduzir que as mudanças climáticas em Gaia eram reflexos dos com maior força de vontade.

Contei-lhes o acontecido. Fério disse que estava sendo difícil pra todos ficar longe, mesmo que por pouco tempo, das pessoas que amamos. Anne concordou e disse que podia entender o que Lucy estava passando.

Perguntei a ela então como se sentis quando voltava para casa. Relatei sobre a indisposição de Lucy. A ex-guerreira do vento alegou não sentir nada sob o olhar preocupado do príncipe. Ainda assim, disse ter presenciado uma ou outra queixa de Lucy, mas nada que julgasse grave.

Preocupei-me ainda mais. Anne prometeu procurar Marine e investigar isso, despediu-se de Fério e desapareceu.

Quando ela saiu eu quase desabei. Me abri com Fério como nunca havia feito antes. Como nunca pensei ser possível. Relatei desde o medo que tinha dela não voltar mais até a angústia de vê-la sofrer por mim. Chorei.

O que estava acontecendo conosco? Senti medo pela minha amada ruiva que deveria estar nos meus braços agora... Naquela noite, não consegui dormir...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esse ficou curtinho né? Bem, acho que os outros vão ser assim também, mas não se preocupem, eu já tenho essa fic escrita a mão, só falta digitar... deixem comments plix!


	4. Dor de amiga Marine

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 3 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dor de amiga... Marine**

O começo de um dia longo na faculdade. Fiquei um pouco preocupada desde o telefonema de Anne ontem à noite. O que estava acontecendo com Lucy?

Desde que a conheci há seis anos, juntamente com Zefir e Anne, minha vida mudou totalmente. Como se eu visse o mundo com outros olhos, olhos que enxergavam o mundo além de mim mesma. Aprendi a valorizar as pessoas ao meu redor e a não julgar tudo sem conhecer cada ocasião. Aprendi duras lições, aprendi coisas doces também.

Ganhei tantos amigos e um amor. No início senti-me dividida entre Clef e Ascot, mas logo descobri que o que eu sentia pelo guru era uma admiração imensa, e que Ascot era minha verdadeira paixão. Fui a última a perceber que estava apaixonada. Anne e Fério eram feitos um para o outro e logo que se conheceram perceberam isso. Lucy e Lantis se sentiam desconfortáveis na presença um do outro (principalmente ela), mas vi que estava apaixonada depois de uma defesa impressionante que fez diante de uma acusação de Rafaga contra o Espadachim Mágico. E eu costumava brincar com a diferença de tamanho entre eles.

Mesmo no fim das aventuras nós continuamos a visitar o mundo que para nós se tornou um segundo lar.

De uns tempos para cá, Lucy diminuiu o ritmo. Passou a se demorar menos em Gaia, e era a que mais demorava a voltar ao mundo mágico. A princípio suspeitei que estava sobrecarregada de afazeres, mas era o mesmo caso de Anne e ela ainda assim arranjava tempo. Algo estava errado.

Pensei que talvez Lantis tivesse aprontado alguma, fiquei vigilante quanto a isso, mas Ascot disse que o guerreiro nunca faria isso.

Percebi também um certo cansaço no semblante de Lucy, a "inabalável". Uma queixa de dor de cabeça discreta, seguida da resposta padrão: "Eu estou bem".

Agora Anne me contou o que houvera com Lantis no castelo. Combinamos de nos encontrar e passar essa história a limpo. Tenho que saber o que está havendo com a minha amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ai ai ai... que que tá havendo com a Lucy? Bom, pra saber, só acompanhandu!


	5. Dor de amiga Anne

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 4 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dor de Amiga... Anne**

Acho que estou resfriada. Depois da chuva que peguei ontem em Gaia não paro de espirrar. Espero que Fério esteja bem. Acho também que não condigo dirigir um pensamento a mim mesma sem inclui-lo. É muito difícil ficar longe dele, imagino como Lantis se sente quando Lucy fica muito tempo sem vê-lo. Nem mesmo sei como ele agüenta.

O que está havendo eu não sei, mas ela se mantém distante de tudo. Quando perdeu Hikari há algum tempo, desapareceu por duas semanas. Os irmão disseram que tinha ficado muito triste. Foi muito complicado tira-la de casa. Depois foi tudo voltando ao normal e creio que a ajuda de Lantis foi fundamental.

Pensei que tudo estava bem até ela reclamar do mal estar ao voltar de Gaia. Depois foi depois...

O caminho da biblioteca me lembra a nossa entrada na faculdade. Eu fazendo Engenharia de Sistemas, a Marine escolheu Diplomacia (será genético?) e a Lucy estudando a sua tão amada Veterinária. Não me admira que resista tanto á idéia de ir para Gaia definitivamente.

Tenho que encontrar Marine e tirar essa história a limpo. Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo à Lucy, nós vamos descobrir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esse ficou microscópico! Mas os demais devem ter um pouco mais de conteúdo... comentem por favor!


	6. Recaídas

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 5 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Recaídas**

Um final ruim para um dia ruim.

Acordei atrasada para minha prova, e ainda estava debruçada sobre o livro quando Satoru veio me chamar. A dor de cabeça passara, mas minha costas estavam horríveis. Fiz a prova cheia de sono e acho que fui muito mal; na saída a cabeça começou a protestar os maus tratos...

Anne e Marine vieram me encontrar para almoçarmos. Achei estranho, já que nossos horários raramente nos permitiam esse tipo de encontro. Foi divertido até o momento que elas tocaram no assunto Gaia. De certa forma foi bom desabafar o que eu estava passando com relação a Lantis, mas ficar falando da dorzinha de cabeça que me acompanhava desde eu nem sei quando já estava ficando chato.

Concordei que deveria voltar a Gaia e conversar com ele. Elas sugeriram a mesma tarde, temi ficar mal depois, mas se não fosse, causaria maior preocupação. Nos despedimos e eu fui para casa. Do meu quarto parti para o mundo mágico.

Quando cheguei elas já estavam lá, e Lantis também. Nós dois seguimos para a fonte central do jardim, local do nosso primeiro beijo. Ele parecia cansado e creio que eu não deveria estar melhor. Me sentei e ele resolveu ficar de pé ao meu lado.

"Você não parece bem." Disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio.

"Você também não." Respondi na tentativa vã de fazer um graça.

"É que não fico bem quando você está longe." Ele rebateu. Se a intenção era ser romântico, saiu mais como uma provocação.

Suspirei fundo e vi que ia ser uma conversa longa. Como que adivinhando meus pensamentos ele se sentou.

"Desculpe ter ido embora daquele jeito..." Eu pedi. Ele passou o braço por trás de mim, me envolvendo. Aquilo me fez sentir tão bem que eu sabia que estava perdoada.

"Eu é que deveria pedir perdão." O homem de olhos negros respondeu. "Por ter pressionado você... quando você falou que sofria, quase morri por não poder fazer nada." Disse choramingando.

"Tudo bem..." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Então veio o silêncio de novo.

"Temos que descobrir o que é isso..." Meu amado me disse, depois de um tempo tomando coragem.

Me levantei então para olha-lo nos olhos. "Acha que isso pode nos separar?" Perguntei com medo da resposta.

"Nada nesse mundo, ou em outro mundo qualquer, pode tirar você de mim." Ele afirmou com as mãos nos meus ombros.

Não agüentei mais um segundo. Beijei-o com todo amor e saudade que tinha e depois desse longo e maravilhoso momento ficamos abraçados em silêncio, apenas sentindo o perfume um do outro.

"Vamos procurar Clef." Disse finalmente.

No momento em que ele me soltou de seu abraço senti um vertigem violenta. Perdi o controle do corpo e Lantis me segurou prontamente. Sua expressão preocupada foi a última coisa que vi em Gaia. Nem tive tempo de dizer nada ao meu amado antes de desaparecer.

Instantes depois senti o impacto no chão do meu quarto. Massaru ouviu o barulho e veio me ver. Ao passar pela porta sua expressão era de quem vira um fantasma.

Gritou pelos meus outros irmãos e me ajudou a ir para a cama. Eu estava tão confusa com toda situação que nem tinha percebido que estava sangrando pelo nariz. Takeru e Satoru entraram correndo.

"Temos que chamar uma ambulância." Satoru disse energicamente. Não entendi direito o por quê daquilo tudo, estava ficando tonta com o barulho e com a confusão.

"Lucy, Lucy, olha pra mim, concentre-se!" Takeru pedia enquanto limpava meu rosto. Não compreendi por que aquelas palavras eram tão familiares. Elas chegavam a mim embaralhadas. Estava cansada, com sono, acho que me sentia levemente embriagada, mas não lembrava de ter bebido nada.

Em uma fração de segundo deixei de ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa, até mesmo o toque das sirenes lá fora...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Viram só? Caprichei mais no tamanho desse, e na carga dramática tb... se bem que se eu continuar judiando da Lucy assim as autoras vem e me tomam... hehehe. Comments, plix!


	7. Más notícias

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 6 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Más notícias**

Ela se desfez em meus braços, num momento estava lá, e no outro seguinte já não estava. Sumira como fazia quando ia embora.

Corri para onde suas companheiras estavam e contei o ocorrido. Caldina e Clef que também estavam lá ficaram muito preocupados.

Anne e Marine resolveram voltar para a Terra e descobrir o que havia ocorrido. Partiram me deixando com o coração na mão. Assim como o restante de Gaia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Contando em anos terrestres eu e Ferio estamos juntos há mais de cinco. Não sei se poderia haver chance real de conhecer alguém como ele na Terra. No início sempre me perguntava o que teria acontecido se a tragédia de Esmeralda e Zagard não tivesse ocorrido. Agora eu sei que tudo seria diferente, principalmente para Lucy.

Quando Lantis entrou correndo no salão do palácio, eu senti meu coração gelar. Sempre tive uma ligação estranha com Marine e Lucy. Acho que em Gaia todos sentem coisas assim. Lembro de Marine me olhar de maneira preocupada. Então decidimos ir para casa, verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegarmos na Terra, liguei imediatamente para a casa da minha amiga ruiva. Primeiro o telefone ficou ocupado... depois não atendeu. Liguei no celular dela, mas estava desligado. Quando coloquei o fone no gancho ele tocou de uma vez. Era Marine e ela não tinha notícias boas. Corri como uma louca para fora de casa, nem dei chances a Celeste de me perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O único pensamento que vinha na cabeça era de que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

Anne me encontrou no hospital onde Lucy estava, então Satoru nos explicou o que já tinha tentado me dizer pelo telefone. E pela história que nos contou, não ficamos nem um pouco otimistas.

Nos falou que quando tinha dez anos, teve um tumor diagnosticado termina na cabeça. Algo inacessível para ser retirado. Por mais que a descoberta tivesse sido precoce, os tratamentos não tiveram resultado. Logo os médicos deram pouco tempo de vida a menina. Satoru contou ainda, com lágrimas nos olhos, que ela sempre pedira um cachorro aos pais, mas eles nunca permitiram. Então, um dia os três irmãos tiveram a mesma idéia e se juntaram para comprar um cãozinho e levaram para a caçula. Lucy ficara imensamente feliz com o companheiro. E então o inesperado aconteceu. Ela começou a se recuperar incrivelmente rápido. O tumor regredira e adormecera, num inegável milagre.

Depois disso, pelo menos uma vez por ano a situação da saúde dela era checada, mas sempre estava tudo certo.

O último e mais triste comentário do mais velho dos irmãos foi que a correria do último ano da ruiva não permitiu o exame de rotina dele.


	8. Acontecendo de novo

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 7 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Acontecendo de novo**

Estou em um quarto de hospital, mas não sou eu pelo menos não a mesma de hoje. Tenho 9, talvez 10 anos... Recordo-me vagamente disso. Dias difíceis para minha família. Eu estava morrendo.

E pelo que eu sei deveria ter morrido mesmo, mas não aconteceu... o que houve então?

Lembro-me de estar sentindo muita dor uma noite, quando uma linda moça veio me visitar. Era como um anjo, olhos verdes, longos cabelos loiros, o cheiro, o calor... Era tudo tão bom. Logo imaginei que a morte não era tão ruim assim. Foi então quando ela falou.

"Você não deve morrer pequena. Você precisa me ajudar em algo muito importante." Ela sorriu, lembro de ter retribuído. E então continuou. "Vou enviar um guardião para você, e ele protegerá até que seja sua vez de me ajudar." Sendo assim, ela se foi e eu adormeci.

No dia seguinte meus irmãos trouxeram uma maravilhosa surpresa pra mim: Hikari. Fiquei muito feliz ao vê-lo ao meu lado. Por um tempo me esqueci da dor.

Comecei a me recuperar, e na minha inocência de criança achei que aquilo não tinha sido nada. A doença se foi... Deixando uma pequena parte de si, adormecida. Os médicos estavam, confusos, e eu cansada de hospitais, voltei para casa.

Quatro anos mais tarde eu voltaria a ver a linda moça que eu apelidara de anjo.

"Esmeralda"... Sussurrei, ou pelo menos tentei, ao acordar no leito. Pude sentir alguns tubos, abri os olhos lentamente.

Takeru e Massaru estavam no quarto, olhando pra mim. Tentei me levantar, mas a cabeça reclamou.

"Ei, fica quietinha aí!" Exclamou Massaru, veio até mim e me fez um carinho. Takeru também chegou mais perto e pegou na minha mão, tive a pior sensação de deja vú que já tive em minha vida. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

"Já ligamos pro papai e pra mamãe, eles já estão vindo." Massaru disse. Então eu pude entender que estava acontecendo de novo.


	9. Triste reencontro

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 8 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Triste reencontro**

Takeru saiu do quarto para avisar ao irmão que Lucy havia acordado. Surpreendeu-se ao vê as amigas da irmã com ele.

"Como sabiam que..."

"A gente tem uma ligação muito forte." Marine respondeu.

"Não duvido disso".Satoru rebateu, lembrando o quanto a caçula crescera depois de ter encontrado as garotas. Passando de uma fase depressiva até voltar a ser tão alegre e muito mais madura. Ele ainda tinha esperança de saber o que tinha acontecido a elas.

"Lucy está acordada".Takeru interrompeu a linha de pensamento do irmão "Massaru está lá, mas ela não parece compreender o que está acontecendo."

Foi então que as garotas se olharam tristemente e com uma dúvida. Se era um tumor que causava o mal de Lucy, por que ela só sentia dor depois que votava de Gaia?

Entraram no quarto e viram uma Lucy pálida, fraca. Estava olhando perdidamente para as mãos. Os irmãos as deixaram sozinhas. A ruiva olhou para as amigas com olhos úmidos. Aquilo provocou uma reação em cadeia nas outras duas. E elas choraram juntas outra vez, como não faziam há tempos.

Lucy temia não poder retornar a Gaia, não ver mais seu amado e seus amigos.

"Esmeralda..." Ela disse choramingando. A citação do nome deixou as amigas em alerta. Então a ex-guerreira mágica do fogo contou-lhes seu sonho, a lembrança de ter sido salva pela princesa, o seu fiel amigo que devis ser seu guardião.

"Ela me usou..." Lucy lamentou. "... me deixou viva apenas para matá-la!" Disse com mágoa.

"Lucy..." Marine começou, mas não conseguiu terminar. As três se abraçaram mais uma vez e por um longo momento até que a ruiva resolveu.

"Temos que ir para Gaia... eu, eu preciso vê-lo."


	10. De volta ao mundo mágico

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 9 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

De Volta ao Mundo Mágico 

Podia-se ver um temporal no lado de fora através do vitral do salão. Os moradores do castelo estavam reunidos esperando as notícias que Anne e Marine poderiam trazer a qualquer minuto. Mas a demora estava deixando todos mais ansiosos, especialmente o único espadachim mágico de Gaia. O homem de cabelos negros ficara alerta desde que sua querida guerreira do fogo se desfez em seus braços. Era como seu próprio coração estivesse sido desfeito. O que Lantis mais queria era ter a sua amada de volta o mais breve possível e o tempo que as outras ex-guerreiras mágicas estavam levando pra trazer as novas era insuportavelmente longo.

O jovem príncipe e a ferreira estavam tentando deduzir o motivo do ataque de Lucy. Rafaga e Caldina esperavam encostados em uma coluna, abraçados. Ele passava suavemente a mão na barriga dela, há tempo ansioso por um movimento que pudesse sentir, enquanto ela procurava diminuir a tensão do momento para que o bebê não ficasse agitado com a situação emocional da mãe.

O guru parecia muito concentrado em algo que não quis comentar, ele tinha suas próprias teorias, mas não queria alarmar ninguém. Ascot ainda não havia chegado de uma de suas viagens e certamente não saberia de nada se não sentisse o clima de Gaia anunciar que havia algo errado, decidiu começar a voltar para o castelo. Águia estava ao lado de Lantis, aparentava extremo cansaço assim como o amigo, e tentava fazer o máximo de esforço para não dormir enquanto não tivesse notícias.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco." Águia se dirigiu calmo para o amigo.

"Eu não vou conseguir descansar enquanto eu não souber o que está acontecendo" Lantis respondeu. "Você é que está precisando de um sono de beleza, está horrível!"

"E ela não vai gostar de nos ver assim..." O amigo rebateu, na esperança de convencê-lo.

Lantis retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso de agradecimento a preocupação do amigo, mas não pretendia sair do salão sem notícias de Lucy.

* * *

Era como uma maldição carregada desde sempre. Lucy pensava nisso enquanto se trocava o mais rápido possível antes que qualquer um dos irmãos voltasse. Marine a ajudava enquanto Anne tentava distrair Takeru lá fora.

A ruiva olhou no espelho e não se reconheceu. Estava pálida e magra, não gostou do visual. Lavou rosto e pôs uma maquiagem leve, arrumou o cabelo e voltou ao quarto. Sentia-se uma criança fugindo de casa, mas uma criança que não conseguia respirar direito.

Marine mexeu gentilmente no cabelo da amiga e perguntou como ela estava. Depois de um sorriso como resposta, Anne entrou apressada.

"Seus pais vêm aí... está pronta?" A loira perguntou.

Lucy respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça. Sabia que aquela viagem a Gaia proavelmente era a última. Tinha que valer a pena. As três deram as mãos e um clarão iluminou toda a ala do hospital. Lucy sentiu o calor tão familiar que a acompanhava desde sua primeira aventura.

_Recordou-se de Mokona, da fonte Eterna, a prova pra conseguir o mineral Escudo, os gênios... Rafaga, Rayearth... Zagard... Esmeralda..._

_"Eu as convoquei Guerreiras Mágicas, para me matarem"_

_"Isso não é justo"_

_... a volta, a culpa... a invasão. Zefir, Águia... Lantis..._

As garotas sentiram desintegrar para se refazer em outro mundo.

* * *

Bem pessoal, a nossa história está chegando ao fim. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo... o capítulo 10 é a finalização e depois vem um epílogo porque ninguém é de ferro né! Espero que estejam gostando. Queria dedicar esse capítulo à Ana Carol que conheci graças a Dual, a Kagome Redfield e a Shinomu... viu só, eu vou fazer capítulos mais longos da próxima vez!

Por favor, deixem sua opinião, ela vai ser muito bem vinda, e vc ainda pode botar seu nome aqui! Beijos a todos!

Mayabi Yoruno


	11. Você Estará em Meu Coração

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Dualidades – Capítulo 10 &&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Você Estará em Meu Coração**

A luz invadiu o salão, tomando a atenção de todos. No mesmo momento Ascot entrava pelo portão principal. Quando a visão voltou ao normal pôde-se ver as três garotas de mãos dadas e olhos fechados, imóveis no centro do largo espaço. Um longo momento de passou sem que o quadro se modificasse.

Finalmente as mãos foram se soltando e os olhos se abrindo. Pela primeira vez as garotas haviam se lembrado que tudo que haviam passado até o presente momento, durante sua 'viagem'.

O olhar de Lucy varreu o salão, mas Lantis a achou primeiro. O abraço protetor dele a fez sentir mais forte.

_I got you, I'll be right here_

Mesmo assim ela teve que se apoiar para não perder o equilíbrio. Então o olhou por um instante e ele entendeu que ela queria um beijo. Um desejo atendido imediatamente. Ele sempre admirou o jeito deles adivinharem o pensamento um do outro.

Quando se deixaram, o rosto dela estava coberto de lágrimas. Ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo...

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold It tight now_

Lantis observou sua pequena amada, que hoje estava aparentemente menor. E mais frágil, não se assemelhava à obstinada Guerreira Mágica que conhecera.

"O que está havendo, Lucy?" Ele pediu.

Então ela tentou contar a ele o ocorrido. Precisou de ajuda das amigas. Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor de respirações e lágrimas. Lucy olhou para o seu amado e com as mãos enxugou seu rosto.

"Não é assim que eu quero te ver no nosso último encontro..." Ela sorriu com dificuldade.

"Não..."

"Shhh! Não diga nada agora tá?" Ela interrompeu. O ar estava espesso entre eles, havia algo mais que errado naquela cena... Lucy deu um novo beijo em Lantis sob os olhares dos amigos que não sabiam o que dizer.

"Eu só queria te dizer que... eu queria..." Ele não conseguiu completar a frase, ele só queria dizer que tudo que desejava era protege-la.

_I will protect you_

_From all aroud you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

"Eu sei..." Ela suspirou

Lantis ficou furioso. Por tudo que ele jamais pode evitar. Por nunca haver um meio de driblar a tragédia que aquele mundo era, por que ele não queria ver a tristeza do que sempre acontecia ali... Com Esmeralda e Zagard, com Gaia, com Lucy... e dessa raiva ele tirou suas próximas palavras.

"Eu não acredito que você vá fazer isso comigo!" Ele foi rude. O brilho dos seus olhos era uma mistura de decepção, raiva e tristeza. Mas lá no fundo havia uma coisa que Luc não conseguia entender... uma coisa que ela não podia decifrar...

"Como!" A ruiva contestou... não pode acreditar que ele a estava acusando daquela maneira.

"Não pode culpá-la por isso!" Marine defendeu a amiga. Anne ia fazer o mesmo, mas Fério a deteve com um sussurro: "Deixe os..."

A guerreira de fogo estava em choque quando o espadachim mágico voltou a falar.

"Você vai deixar o sistema te tirar de mim?" Ele desafiou. Águia que era quem mais conhecia Lantis desde que ele abandonara Zefir, sabia que aquelas fortes palavras tinham um significado, e esperava que a menina pudesse entender como ele. Muita água salgada corria pelo rosto de Lucy, ainda nos braços de Lantis. Ela não entendeu o porque daquele tratamento. Não tinha culpa do que lhe acontecera, e não podia fazer nada pra evitar.

"Como alguém que age desse modo pôde ser quotada para ser o pilar? Eu não entendo!" Ele continuou.

'O Pilar?' Ela já havia esquecido daquilo, mas por que Lantis insistia em lembrar dessa história? Ela ficou mais confusa, a cabeça começou a dar sinais de cansaço maior e entaum ela se apoiou mais, com medo de uma eventual queda.

A sala permanecia em silêncio, depois da itervenção mal suscedida de Marine, ninguém mais havia dito nada. O salão tinha pouca luminosidade artificial, visto que ainda era dia. Mas a escuridão poderia estar cobrindo toda Gaia naquele momento. O clima de expectativa foi quebrado por Águia que resolveu interferir.

"Concentre-se Lucy, entenda! Você acreditou em mim, nós acreditamos em você! Se a maior ds forças deste mundo é a sua, o que faremos se você se render?"

Lucy olhou para o amigo, e depois para seu amado, em quem ainda estava abraçada.

Anne juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos, como quem vai fazer uma prece. Aquele gesto era um velho conhecido de todos, nada de tão alarmante na Terra, mas um ato poderoso para um mundo onde o que realmente contava era o desejo...

"Eu sei que é meu desejo, e desejo de muitos mais, que minha miga, Lucy, fique conosco." Ela disse com sua linda voz sempre serena, mas dotada de uma segurança que ela conquistara aos poucos com o passar do tempo.

A ruiva olhou-a espantada. Então pôde ouvir as vozes ao redor. Todas calmas e constantes, aos poucos distinguiu uma por uma.

"É nossa vontade, é a vontade de Gaia!" Clef repetiu o gesto.

"Lucy deve viver, porque há uma força imensa que assim o quer!" Marine disse quase solenemente. Era uma grande oradora desde sempre.

"Eu preciso que você conheça meu bebê Lucy... preciso que fique..." Caldina disse com sua recém adquirida meiguice de mãe.

"És uma pessoa muito importante aqui, e tenho certeza que em sua Terra também querida... não pode ir embora." Priscila juntou-se aos outros.

"O que será de Gaia sem você menina?" Fério perguntou com sua gentilaze real.

"O que será de mim sem você meu amor?" lantis falou baixinho, para que apenas ela ouvisse, a sua voz estava bem mais suave. A mão que segurava as costas de Lucy também a acariciava. Ele a deixou sentir o toque no seu rosto, ainda insegura do que estava havendo e ele terminou de falar. "Se a força de vontade suprema desse mundo é sua, diga-me Lucy, o que você deseja?"

Lucy duvidou por milésimos de segundo do que tinha ouvido. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de todos que cohecera, de tudo que fizera. Do tanto que amara. Como podia duvidar?

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong now_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep on safe and warm_

"A fé move este mundo..." Lucy falou baixo, ainda de olhos fechados. "Com ela, derrubamos as barreiras do Sistema do Pilar, ninguém mais deverá se sarificar pelo seu povo. O poder desse sistema foi dividido com cada um que aqui vive. Assim, cada pessoa deve decidir o seu destino." Lucy respirou fundo, ainda com muita dificuldade.

"Obrigada por usar a sua fé para me manter viva. Mas cada um deve usar a força do seu próprio coração e seguir o seu caminho. E eu já escolhi o meu..." Ela ficou mais séria de repente... os olhos vermelhos estavam escuros e foi a vez de Lantis não decifrar o que as palavras enigmáticas de sua querida estrangeira queriam dizer. A tensão no salão era imensa. Anne e Fério estavam unidos em um abraço que os fazia ser únicos. As lágrimas da guerreira da água não haviam parado um instante sequer da cena, e Ascot acariciava suas mãos, tentando em vão tirar seu nervosismo.

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_Said I'm gonna be here_

_Don't you cry_

Lucy olhou nos olhos do amado vetido de negro como ela nem se lembrava que ele já fizera um dia e declarou: "Eu te amo tanto... quero estar sempre ao seu lado" Olhando ao redor ela proclama alto. "Desejo, com toda minha alma ficar ao lado de vocês por toda eternidade!"

A sala se iluminava de rostos aliviados, podiam sentir a tensão se esvair... Lucy ainda estava em choque por não ter visto aquilo antes, se era desejo dela, porque sofrer? Iria cometer o mesmo erro de esmeralda, que não confiou no seu povo, não havia confiado nos seus amigos, na sua família... por segundos não entendeu como pudera se esquecer do mais importante.

Lantis deixou seu abraço mais solto e ela se sgurou nele... ele olhou preocupado e ela sussurrou "Um pretexto pra ficar perto..."

Caldina sentiu seu bebê se mecher e depois se divertiu com a cena dos dois. "Cuidado, a última vez que eu fiquei tonta sem saber o por quê olha só o que me aconteceu!"

Lucy ficou extremamente vermelha... Lantis agradeceu por ela não ter olhado pra ele porque ele estava igualmente rubro. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, tentando se distrair dos risos dos amigoss, ninguém percebia que lá fora se formara um belíssimo arco-íris.

_You'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more!_

_

* * *

_

Ufa... terminei. Pensei que não iria conseguir... e ficou melhor que no manuscrito. Desculpem o final "Clamp", mas Rayearth me deixa tão down... Digam o que acharam, se vão querer o epílogo tb... só vou postar a pedidos. Ainda tenho que resolver o problema do casamento desses dois!Naum percam o que deve vri por aí!

Esse é dedicado a Mírian que leu tudinho antes mesmo de eu digitar! Valeu Mimi! E tb pra pessoa que está no meu coração agora... Beijos a todos!

Fim...


End file.
